Ninmin
by Pikpik0
Summary: A cross over between Naruto and Pikmin. Yeah its one of things you would have to read to understand. Rated T for violence in quite a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cross over between Naruto and Pikmin. It is essentially the plot of Pikmin with Naruto characters for the roles. Quite a few characters will act ooc (especially Sasuke) and characters will be able to do things they couldn't do. Plus there will be some situations that weren't in the game. Other then those things, I'll try to keep the story similar to Pikmin. I hope you enjoy it. Please rate and review.**

**Note: Neither Naruto or Pikmin belong to me.**

**Naruto: Wait you're doing a cross over between Naruto and Pikmin?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Sasuke: Well that's stupid.**

**Me: Shut it duckbutt.**

**Sasu: Never!**

**Me: Would you prefer to be killed of as soon as you're introduced?**

**Sasu: I'll be quiet.**

**Me: That's a good duckbutt.**

**Naru: Let's just start this and see how it turns out**

Ninmin

Chapter 1

The strange planet

On the planet Konohana there lived a man named Kakashi Hatake. He had a wife named Anko and two kids. His worked for a freighting company that delivered things to different planets. He worked long and hard to get the job done and won employee of the month many times. It was finally time for his vacation.

Kakashi decided to take a trip in space for his vacation; he would use his trusty ship, the S.. The night be fore he left Anko decided to make a special dinner for her husband, it was Kakashi's favorite dish: Ninja carrot soup. The carrots were red, blue, and yellow and made the soup green. Anko also added onions to the soup which made it even better. Kakashi thought that life was great and his vacation would be perfect. But little did he know that the next day would bring misfortune.

The next day Kakashi waved goodbye to his family as he left to start his vacation. He went to work, got his ship, and then flew in to space. While flying he felt the sudden urge to do a strange thing.

"Hmm I don't know why but I feel like narrating." Kakashi said to him self. Then he put on auto pilot stood up then said "Space, the final frontier."

While saying that he didn't notice the meteor flying towards his ship. By the time he did notice it was too late and the meteor crashed in to his ship. The impact knocked him out and his ship fell down on to the planet bellow.

When Kakashi woke up he was out side of his ship. He was on a planet he never visited before.

"Good thing I remembered to wear my helmet." Kakashi said as he got up. "Looks like I better check things out."

After walking around for a bit Kakashi realized that his life support system was damaged. Also his sensors indicated that there was a dangerous substance in the atmosphere.

"So my life support system is damaged and there is something bad in the atmosphere, great. Better see how much longer life support will last. 30 days huh, well that's not so-" before he could finish he saw his ship.

It was completely wrecked. All that was left of it was the body, the rest was gone. Even the pilot's seat was missing, as well as the engine. His only way to escape was gone.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Kakashi shouted out then started running around. In his state of panic Kakashi didn't notice the strange object near him and he ran in to it. "Is that a giant red onion?" Kakashi said as he regained his sanity. He forgot all about the peril he was in and decided to check it out.

The first thing he did was poke it. This caused it to spring up and send him flying back. Then it unfolded three legs and landed with them and a glowing seed was shot out of the flower on the top. The seed landed in the ground and sprouted a stock with a leaf on the top.

Something told Kakashi to pluck the plant so he did. But after plucking it he realized it wasn't a plant. It was a person, with a stock coming out of his head.

"Thanks for pulling me out." The plant person said to him. "I was stuck in that seed for at least a year now. The boy had blond hair, was wearing an orange jump suit and a headband, had red skin, and looked about 13. But Kakashi was too freaked out to notice.

"It's a talking plant person thing!" he said in disbelief. "I just grew a person!"

"Actually I was just trapped in that seed." The red boy explained "I'm actually 13."

"Oh, well anyways why do you look like a carrot? In fact you remind me of a red ninja carrot. I know I'll call you a Ninmin."

"The name of my species is actually called Ninmin" The Ninmin said in disbelief. "That was great prediction. As for the carrot thing it's because I'm part plant. My name is Naruto by the way, nice to meet you.

"I'm Kakashi; it's nice to meet you too." Then Kakashi suddenly remembered his situation. "Well at least I'll have someone to talk to before my life support system fails and I die from the atmosphere."

"What are you talking about? The atmosphere is fine. It has Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Chlorine, Argon-"

"Chlorine?" Kakashi shouted, cutting Naruto off. "Yeah it makes up ten percent of the atmosphere." Naruto explained. "Is there any thing wrong with Chlorine?"

"Chlorine will turn my lungs to mush. If ten percent of the atmosphere is made of chlorine I'll die with in moments of breathing."

"Oh, well that's a big problem. Is there anyway to fix it?" Naruto asked. "The only way would be to fly my ship off the planet" Kakashi told him. "But my ship lost a lot of pieces."

"Then why don't we look for the missing pieces. If we do that then we can fix your ship and you can leave."

"…that could work." Kakashi said as he realized that he never though of that. "That means I can live! Come on lets go.

Naruto and Kakashi looked around and realized that the area was closed in and the only way out was blocked by a giant box. "That box looks like it would take 10 people to move, there is no way we can move it!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Soon after he said that Naruto punched the box and it went sliding back then went between a ramp and a cliff. "You were saying." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Umm never mind." Kakashi said then walked in the new opening. He looked around then saw something that nearly made him jump for joy. "It's my engine! With that I can get the ship to fly." But then he realized the issue. "Wait the engine is really heavy, how are we supposed to get it back to the ship?"

Naruto proceeded to walk up to the engine then picked it up with one hand. "So where is this ship of yours?"

Kakashi's jaw dropped wide open at the sight of this. "Just how strong is this kid anyways?" He said in his head. Then after he recovered from the shock he led Naruto to his ship, and with in moments he reattached the engine.

"Ok now all we need to do is find the rest of the pieces." Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Wait your coming with me?" Kakashi asked. "You freed me from the seed, it's the least I can do. Naruto told him while smiling "I'll make sure you survive this."

Kakashi was moved. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and said "Thank you Naruto." Then he turned around to walk back to the ship but tripped over a large blue pellet with the number 1 on it. "Stupid pellet" Kakashi said as he got up then he proceeded to kick it.

The pellet landed under the onion thing and got sucked up in to it. Then another seed popped out. However this seed looked different then the one Naruto was in, it was pale and wasn't glowing. Kakashi plucked the new Ninmin and saw that he bore a strong resemblance to Naruto; however he had shaggier hair and grey blue eyes.

"Wow he looks just like me, creepy." Naruto said while staring at him. "Its odd for a synthetic to look like me."

"Synthetic, what do mean by that?" Kakashi asked. "There are two types of Ninmin" Naruto explained. "I'm a pure Ninmin, meaning I was born by, well 'natural' means. The new guy is what's known as a synthetic, synthetics are created by onion ships, there essentially workers. They are for working, they don't live as long as a pure, and their rather generic so the fact that this guy looks like me is pretty weird.

"In that case I'll call him Haruto." Kakashi saying that earned him an odd stare from Naruto. "You know because he looks like you and your name is Naruto so umm yeah."

Naruto was still giving him an odd look but he soon noticed that the sun was going down. "Uh oh its sundown, we need to leave soon. If we don't then things will get bad really fast."

"Define what you mean by 'bad'." Kakashi asked. Naruto responded by saying "You don't want to know."

"In that case let's get in to my ship." Kakashi said as he got in to the cockpit but he soon realized that neither of the Ninmin was coming. "Why aren't you getting in the ship?"

"We have the onion ship. We don't really need to get on your ship. Now come on 'Haruto' lets go." The two Ninmin climbed in to the onion and then it flew in to the sky by using the flower on top. Kakashi did the same (but with the engine not a flower).

"So I'm missing 29 more parts of the ship." Kakashi thought as he flew towards the sky. "As long as I have Naruto I might actually be able to do this, and not all of the missing parts are necessary for the ship to fly back home. Looks like I'll make it after all."

End of chapter 1.

**Kakashi: Woo I am the main character.**

**Sasuke: That's it? All you introduced were Kakashi, Naruto, and some OC who didn't even have any lines!**

**Haruto: woo!**

**Me: Don't worry you'll show up next chapter**

**Naruto: So I'm some sort of super Pikmin… Works for me.**

**Sakura: What about me?**

**Me: You won't show up for a bit.**

**Saku: Awww.**

**Hinata: U-um what about m-me.**

**Me: You show up a bit after Sakura**

**Itachi: And me?**

**Me: You're in the sequel.**

**Ita: Oh come on!**


	2. The yellow

**I do not own Naruto or Pikmin. Hope that's clear**

**Sasuke: Yes I'm in this chapter**

**Me: See, good things come to those who wait. You're also one of the most important characters.**

**Sasu: Maybe this story won't be so bad after all.**

**Naruto: If I'm a super Pikmin I wonder what Sasuke will be?**

**Sasu: Who cares? So long as I don't look weird.**

Ninmin

Chapter 2

The yellow

Kakashi and Naruto landed in the forest that they found last night. When Kakashi got out he saw Naruto standing outside of his ship in a tee shirt with a picture of a naruto on it and blue jeans. He looked rather peeved.

"What took you so long? I've been standing here for an hour!" Naruto said in a very irritated tone.

"Well you see I was polishing my helmet." Kakashi explained to him but Naruto wasn't convinced. "You were just sleeping and had the auto-pilot bring you here, right?" Kakashi tried to deny it but Naruto knew the truth.

Eventually they decided to put the situation behind them and explore the new area. However it didn't take long for them to see that just like before, the area they were in was closed in. The difference was that there were two blocked off exits and instead of boxes there were two massive gates: one made of sticks and one made of stone.

"So how do we get out of this one?" Kakashi asked him self out loud. Naruto told him to watch and walked up to the stick gate. He then held up his palm then a fire appeared on it, he proceeded to use it to burn down a part of the gate that was slightly larger then Kakashi.

"You can use fire?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who simply responded by saying "Yep." "Wait why didn't you just burn down the whole gate?" Kakashi said, asking a second question. "You'll see soon."

After walking though the hole, Naruto and Kakashi saw a group of strange creatures: they had red backs with white spots, eye stalks, two legs, no arms, no neck, a long head, a long mouth, and sharp teeth. Kakashi thought that they looked kind of cute so he went over to pet one of them. Naruto soon realized what he was doing and tried to stop him but it was too late, Kakashi had already touched the creature and as soon as he did, it shrieked. Then a much larger version of the creature appeared behind Kakashi and tried to bite him, he just barely managed to dodge.

"WH-What is that thing?" Kakashi shouted out. "Great you managed to get the bulborbs after you!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to Kakashi. Naruto grabbed him and jumped back as the large bulborb tried to attack again. "This is why I only made a small hole." Naruto said as he landed. "Now stay back while I take care of this."

Naruto ran up to the bulborb and it tried to kick him. However Naruto dodged then jumped up and smashed his fist on its head, knocking it out. But Naruto wasn't done yet he grabbed the unconscious bulborb's leg and dragged it over to a tree. He then proceeded to tie it to said tree using some rope he found near it.

"Why did you tie it to a tree?" Kakashi asked. "For the lulz." Naruto told him. "Let's just move on." Kakashi said while trying to forget what just happened.

Soon they found another ship piece lying by a giant can. "It's the Eternal Fuel Dynamo!" Kakashi joyfully exclaimed. "That's one of the most important parts of my ship! But that's way heavier then the engine. I'm not sure if we can lift it." After hearing that Naruto proceeded to lift the part up with both hands without much difficulty. "I'm just going to stop questioning your abilities." Kakashi said shortly after.

"I'll take this back to the ship to attach it, you go explore the area. And try not to attract more trouble." Naruto said while walking. "Yeah I know." Kakashi responded before walking in the opposite direction. He decided to avoid approaching the bulborbs this time.

"Wait, shouldn't I have brought Haruto with me incase I encounter trouble?" Kakashi suddenly realized after walking for a while. "And come to think of it, where am I anyways?" Shortly after saying that, Kakashi bumped into something. It was another onion ship! "Hey this one's yellow. Wonder what this type of Ninmin will look like?" He kicked it to activate it, watched as it shot out a glowing yellow seed. Then he plucked it.

This Ninmin was yellow, had black hair in a hair style that looked like a duck's tail, was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts, and had large and long ears. "So I'm finally out of that seed huh? Well that's a relief, my name's Sasuke by the way." "I'm Kakashi." "Ok Kakashi got it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find then kill the guy who did this to me." Then as Sasuke started to walk off, Naruto walked in.

"Finally found you Kakashi, you really wandered far didn't you?" Naruto said as he spotted him. Then Naruto and Sasuke noticed each other. "YOU!" they both shouted simultaneously before suddenly attacking each other.

"Are you two enemies or something?" Kakashi asked after watching the fight for a bit. "What? No were best friends." Naruto said very seriously while slamming Sasuke's head in to the ground. Sasuke then kicked Naruto off of him and in to a wall then said "Why would you think we were enemies? That's just ridiculous." Naruto then got up and punched him in the face and the fight continued.

Eventually Naruto started tickling Sasuke then grabbed his stem and slammed his head on to the ground. He then stepped on his head and exclaimed "Yes I won!" "You just got lucky loser. Things will be different next time." Sasuke said after Naruto lifted his foot off of his head. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched while wondering just what was wrong with them.

Just then, one of the smaller bulborbs started charging towards Sasuke while yelling. Stop shrieking at me" Sasuke shouted. Then his hand was suddenly surrounded by lightning and he proceeded to drive it in to the creature's forehead, killing it instantly. After tearing his hand out of the bulborb he realized his hand was covered in blood and proceeded to wipe it off on Naruto's shirt.

"Gee thanks." Naruto said sarcastically while looking for something to wipe the blood off. "Anyways, did you really need to waste a chidori on that thing?" "Probably not, but that thing was pissing me off so I don't care." "Just who are they anyway?"  
Kakashi thought while watching them. "Those two are crazy."

Soon after, Naruto apologized to Kakashi for the wait and then noticed that it started raining. "Wow, I didn't even notice that the sky turned gray. Boy, time sure flied." "Ok, I've got a lot of questions but first I'm going to ask how the ship is doing." "Oh it's just fine, also Haruto is up and has been working. With Sasuke joining us we should be able to search at a faster pace. Now let's get back to the ship."

However, a familiar roar was soon heard and Sasuke was sent flying. Naruto turned around and saw a bulborb with a rope around it. "It's the bulborb from earlier, it must have untied itself!" "You tied it to a tree?" Sasuke shouted a he got up. "Did you even think of the consequences of that?" "No." Naruto said rather sheepishly. Before Sasuke could say anything else he was sent flying again by the bulborb and Naruto rushed to save him.

Naruto jumped up and tried to smash the beast on the head like last time but it dodged. "Guess the thing is learning." Naruto remarked before grabbing a jagged rock and rushing at it again. This time Naruto jumped off of the wall and grabbed on to one of the bulborb's eye stalks. It flailed around and managed to shake Naruto off but Naruto drove the rock in to the top of its snout, dragging it through and creating a large bloody wound. The bulborb went berserk at the sight of its own blood and charged at Naruto, kicking him hard in to the wall before he could react.

The angry monster went in for the kill but Sasuke suddenly kicked it from the side of the head, knocking it over. Naruto took the opportunity to recover then land a good hit. The two Ninmin proceeded to strike the stunned bulborb with a combo move and send it flying, and then they went in to end the fight. The bulborb knew that it was outmatched and jumped of the ledge near it in order to escape. "I guess we have to let it go, we can't follow it down there." Naruto said while looking down the ledge. "That has got to be the smartest bulborb I have ever seen."

"Next time it won't be so lucky." Sasuke said while on the way to the ship. "Sasuke, you always say that." Naruto said as a reminder to his friend. "Oh just shut up you loser. Look I see the hole in the wall you made, let's just get to that ship already."

They walked in the hole and saw that the red onion was surrounded by Ninmin sprouts and Haruto was standing by them. "Yeah, I got bored and decided to do something. Now can you guys help me pluck these?" Sasuke just stood there a while before finally saying "you know what, I'm not even going ask."

After a while they managed to pluck all of the Ninmin spouts and they realized it was already sunset. "Oh crap we need to go now; things get real bad when it gets dark." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke then started running off while shouting "I'm going to go get in my onion ship. I'll catch up." Then he was out of sight.

During all of this Kakashi was wondering what was going on, but he just decided to go along with it and get into his ship. They flew off and met up in the air just as the sun went down. "Well looks like I'll continue my search tomorrow. I wonder what other types of Ninmin there are." Kakashi thought while flying. Then they all put on auto-pilot and went to sleep.

End of chapter 2.

**Me: Man that took way longer than it should have.**

**Naruto: Seriously.**

**Me: I blame school and other people using the computer.**

**Sakura: Awww, Sasuke-kun is sooo cute!**

**Sasuke: What why am I still a Ninmin? And why are my ears so big!**

**Me: Because Sakura likes you like this. Also, from now on you will all be stuck in your Ninmin forms after they are introduced.**

**Kakashi: Well I guess that closes things off. Now we wait for the next chapter.**

**Itachi: I still cant believe that you're not including me!**


End file.
